All i need is you
by aby1221
Summary: its been 8 years since she had come back to japan she left with her heart broken into pieces and now she was back as a famous singer and with a very unexpected person what would the person she love would say? Chapter 9 is up!
1. Chapter 1 Coming back

Author- hey people its aby1221 this is the first time i write a story so please review it! it might have a few grammar mistake( didn't have a chance to look at it again) so please review and see what i did. Still don't know if i should continue this so please review! tnx

**All I need is you**

It's been 8 years since I've last seen this city. Everything seems so different, the houses, people, roads, buildings.

_'Maybe their right after all'_ I thought _'Nothing...nothing stays the same and even if I wish that I could go back to the past every result is still the same' _

"Isabella Baldwin I welcome you to Japan" the stewardess says

"Awesome! This place looks cool! Hey Isy can we hangout sometime since will be here here for a month?" John asked with a pleaded eyes.

"No we came here to to do our tour not have a vacation" Isabella answered will she pick up her guitar then put it at her back(it has a strap) andher luggage with her right hand.

"Don't you think that's what you need isabella?" A man standing behind her show up and planted a kiss at her cheek. "Vi..Vincent!" Isabella yelled while turnning around with a widen eyes and a little blush on her cheek.

"hi" the blonde with blue crystalic eyes said while grinning at Yumi.

"Stop doing that!" she yelled at him while running out of their bands private jet and headed to the stairs.' _seriously that guy, if only that i don't owe him a big favor i would have kick him' _isabella sighed

"KYAAAA! its her Isabella Baldwin!" a huge crowd startled isabella that made her almost fall if it wasn't for Vincent that caught her left hand. "Thanks"

"No problem, my princess" Vincent winked at isabella and wave her hand at the crowd and hold yumi's hand until they reach the end of the stairs.

"i tought this is place is not gonna have a huge crowd!" isabella whisper to vincent, while making a fake smile to the crowd.

"How do you think i would know" Vincent whisper back then smile at her that made the crowd squeal. Then reporters, presses rush their way to them.

* * *

"Rei! come on they already landed!" Yoshino scolded her cousin Rei.

"Could you slow down just a little bit and what band is this anyway?" Rei asked, they were just going to buy at the store next to the airport when they saw a crowd running toward the airport. Rei asked one of the person at the crowd what happened and they answered that a famous band from america was having a tour at japan and they just landed. Then Yoshino dragged her to the airport to see who is it.

"I don't know" Yoshino answered while she grabbed Rei's hand and run toward the crowd.

"I swear your gonna give me a heart attack" Rei complained while breathing heavily after they run.

"Rei...Rei! Yoshino called while she hit her cousin at the shoulder.

"What?" Rei asked while looking at her stunned cousin and to where she's pointing.

"Yumi?" Rei commented with a bewildered voice.

* * *

Yukki was about to go to town when the tv _caught his attention._

_"Breaking news Isabella Baldwin and Vincent Ziteller and their band Moonlight Sky has landed to Tokyo airport today for their month tour here in japan." _the reporter notified. A live interview has made yukki widen his eyes.

"Mom,Dad! come here!" Yukki scream that made his parents rush to the living room.

"Look look its Yumi! She's on TV!"

"What?" both his parent said at the same time.

_"Isabella what do u think of Tokyo?"_

_"It's great and it really change the last time i was here was 8 years ago so i think it's a great opportunity me to go back here and see my family again."_

Yukki and his parents was in shock to see that Yumi would be back in Japan as a famous singer from US!

* * *

Yumi was looking trough the window of the hotel they will be staying for the month they will be in Japan. The view was beautiful you can see the whole tokyo from it and the night had made the view look more stunning. But yumi wasn't paying attention to the view as she was in deep thoughts.

_"Onee-sama please you don't have to do this!" yumi pleaded as she hold her tears from falling._

_"Yumi, you know that i don't have any other choice i can't go against my family" sachiko answered as she hold yumi's both hand._

_"You can just say no to them right" yumi insisted as tears started to form in her eyes and couldn't bear to hold it anymore._

_"Yumi, please don't cry i'll always love you with my whole heart i promise you that" sachiko said as she gently cupped yumi's face and wipe her tears away. It hurts her to see that she's hurting the person she loved the most._

A knock on the door made yumi come back to the reality. 'who would even knock on my door at 12 at night' yumi didn't pay attention to it and think it will go away sooner or later. But when the knocking did'nt stop she open the door and was suprised at who it is.

* * *

Author-Who could be the person behind those doors? please review


	2. Chapter 2

Author- tnx 4 the review this is the second chapter(double check it this time) =D and also sammie-Chan89 you'll find out who's at the door XD and also forgot to mention the name of the hotel yumi is staying at, at the first chapter its Sky High Tokyo Hotel.

**All I need is you- chapter 2(yay chapter 2 ) \( ^_^)/  
**

Ogasawara Sachiko just arrived at the Tokyo Airport that night. She look at the watch she had at her wrist and its already 11:00 pm. _'its already late, I'll call my family to pick me up tomorrow morning' _she thought. She call the cab that was near where she was standing and watch as the cab drive over to where she is, she open the door and went inside.

"Sky High Tokyo Hotel please"

* * *

"Rei! come on! I asked them where yumi's room is it's on the 18 floor room 302!" Yoshino shouted at her cousin Rei but quiety that Rei the only person who could hear her after all they didn't want them to attract the attentions of the people.

They where following Yumi until she went inside the hotel but unfortunately people where not allowed to go inside unless they have a reservation. Luckily a friend of Rei was working at the hotel and let them in.

They went to the elevator and waited impatiently until the door open to the 18 floor. they look around at the numbers of the rooms.

'293,295,296...7...8...9..300' Yoshino and Rei thought

"their 302!" Yoshino exclaimed rushing toward the door.

* * *

"Sky High Tokyo Hotel" the driver said as Sachiko while handing him 200 euro. She walk toward the door but the guard stop her. She said that she need to go in but the guard didn't let her. Sachiko was starting to get irritated to the guard and ask if she could talk to the manger of the hotel. She waited impatiently as the manger walk toward her.

"Ms. Ogasawara Sachiko!" the manger said suprised.

"What kind of Hotel is this that not letting a person in." She said in her cold voice as she wrap her hand around her chest.

"I'm very sorry Ms. Ogasawara a famous singer from United States has arrived today so we keep people outside. P..Please come in" The manger said with a husky voice. Sachiko went inside the hotel without saying a single word she new that she would only get more irritated if she talk to that manger. She walk toward the counter and ask for a room.

"Sorry Miss Ogasawara our only available room for now is room 303 and 162." the lady said.

"I'll take room 303 then" Sachiko answered as she take the keys from the lady's hand, then walk inside the elevator and waited as the door open. She walk to the hallway and was surprised at what she saw. Rei and Yoshino was knocking at the door at 302. Yoshino was getting impatient as she knock on the really hard once as Rei try to calm down her cousin.

"Rei, Yoshino what are you doing here?" Sachiko said as she walk toward the 2 person who now was startled to see her here.

"Sachiko i thought you'll be back until next week?" Rei said in a surprised voice as Yoshino continue to knock on the door.

"They cancel my meeting at France, what r u doing here?"Sachiko said looking bewildered to Yoshino.

"Umm... nothing just going to a friend of ours." Yoshino replied. Then she heard someone walking at the other door until the sound of the doorknob turns, and they saw the person they haven't seen in 8 years.

* * *

Yumi was openning the door and was suprised to see the 3 person she haven't seen for 8 years in Japan.

"Yukki! Mom, Dad!" Yumi scream in surprised while she hugged the three of them.

"Yumi!" the 3 of them responded all together while they hugged Yumi back.

* * *

Author- u didn't excpect that it would be Sachiko, Rei, and Yoshino do you? XD until next time!(sorry this chapter is short)


	3. Chapter 3

Author- Here's chapter 3! i'm so sorry to update so late i was going to update but...well...it's long so i'll put it after this chapter ends =D ENJOY!

**All I Need Is You- Chapter 3 (yay Chapter 3) \( ^_^)/**

_"Onee-sama please you don't have to do this!" yumi pleaded as she hold her tears from falling._

_"Yumi, you know that i don't have any other choice i can't go against my family" sachiko answered as she hold yumi's both hand._

_"You can just say no to them right" yumi insisted as tears started to form in her eyes and couldn't bear to hold it anymore._

_"Yumi, please don't cry i'll always love you with my whole heart i promise you that" sachiko said as she gently cupped yumi's face and wipe her tears away. It hurts her to see that she's hurting the person she loved the most._

_" If you love me then why are you giving up so easily, your not even trying to fight!" yumi argued while pushing sachiko away from her._

_"Yumi, please stop, you know their's nothing i can do about it my family will do everything just that suguru and will get married, we can't be together" sachiko pleaded to yumi hoping she would understand her._

_ Every word that sachiko said was like a knife stabbing her heart even if she said "__i'll always love you with my whole heart" she wasn't happy, it even pained her more._

_" You don't love me, and even if you even love me i'ts not the same as i love you" Yumi claimed as she turn around and was about to run away when sachiko grab her hand and was about to say something but-_

_"Let me go, please" yumi mumbled in between sobs that made sachiko let her go and watch as yumi ran toward the entrance of the Lilian Girls Academy. Up until now sachiko had putting up a fake face so she can control her emotions, but when she saw how yumi run away from her and the image of yumi gradually getting smaller and smaller until she was out of sight, tears escape sachiko's eyes until her vision became blurry before she wipe it away with her hands. 'this is for the best' she thought_

"Yumi!" sachiko screamed before she notice that she was in her bedroom at her own house. Breathing hard sachiko tried to remember what had happen when she met Rei and Yoshino unexpectedly at the hotel last night.

_She walk to the hallway and was surprised at what she saw. Rei and Yoshino was knocking at the door at 302. Yoshino was getting impatient as she knock on the really hard once as Rei try to calm down her cousin._

_"Rei, Yoshino what are you doing here?" Sachiko said as she walk toward the 2 person who now was startled to see her here._

_"Sachiko i thought you'll be back until next week?" Rei said in a surprised voice as Yoshino continue to knock on the door._

_"They cancel my meeting at France, what r u doing here?"Sachiko said looking bewildered to Yoshino._

_"Umm... nothing just going to a friend of ours." Yoshino replied. Then she heard someone walking at the other door until the sound of the doorknob turns, and they saw the person they haven't seen in 8 years._

_"Vincent!" Sachiko exclaimed while looking at him with fierce eyes. 'What is he doing here? after what he did to me 8 years ago! and Yumi is she here is she with him is that the reason why Yoshino and Rei is here?' sachiko thought _

_"Ohhh Sachiko whatcha doing here? Yoshino and Rei too!" Vincent said happily smiling at them ignoring the three fierce glares that the three people are giving him like ready to strangle him in any minute._

_"Stop acting dumbfounded where is this person your so called "Isabella Baldwin"?" Yoshino shouted while keeping a fierce glare at him and Rei holding her both arm to keep her not to punch him. Sachiko was lost in her thought seeking for the answers in her questions until-_

_"Ohh your looking for Yumi she went out with her family to celebrate looking at the time their probably at the lobby now" vincent said innocently. Sachiko snap from here thoughts from hearing the 4 letters that he said it's been a while since she last hear those 4 letters from another person._

_"Yumi! she's here?" sachiko asked trying to convince herself that she's not dreaming. _

_"Yup she's at the lobby"_

_Sachiko was about to run to the elevator when Vincent said something to her._

_"Say hello to your fiancé for me or should i say my brother"_

Sachiko was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt someone whisper to her.

"Your finally awake Onee-sama"

* * *

ME- Sorry if i cut it their =] i promise i'll post the next chapter really fast okay! for now time for story time about me! =]

okay this is why i didn't post my chapter 3 really fast, first i was in california when i started writing this story, i'm their for about 3 weeks for summer vacation i started writing this at the last week then Saturday came i was posting chapter 3 that day but it's my last day at california so i have to pack all my clothes and things like that then went to airport all alone (kind of sad ridding an airplane alone). them i arrive at new york (where i live) at 6 am then do some school shopping because the next day is first day of school (i know my life is crazy always rushing) after that i sleep then woke up the next day went to school meet my friend and creppy teachers some funny nice and psycho (weird huh?) then THEY GIVE US HOMEWORK AT THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! so then my week is crazy more hw then test this morning ahhhh THEIR KILLING MY BRAIN CELLS! so then that's my story the end =D

So please continue reading my story tnx! tnx for the people who is reading this! (obviously you) and people who review pls. pls. pls! keep reviewing!

k tnx BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

ME!- Okay time to write a story =D here's chapter 4! tnx 4 reading! (this one is long okay! you guys will find the answers ur looking for if not well just deal with it lol it's probably in next chapter kk)=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D

(I'VE BEEN WONDERING WOULD YOU GUYS KILL ME IF I DID'NT CONTINUE THIS!)

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS(BUT IN MY IMAGINATION I DO!)

* * *

**All i need is you chapter 4 (yay chapter 4) \( ^ _^)/_(if you guys got confused at some part read chapter 3 again)_**

Yumi was sitting at the living room at sachiko's house when she heard Sachiko screamed her name, she rushed upstairs and knock at sachiko's bedroom.

"..." when she didn't heard any movement or sounds from the other side of the door,she took a deep breath and slowly open the door. Yumi took her first step and gaze at the person laying on the bed. _'she's crying, should i comfort her? but we haven't seen each other for 8 years, what would i tell her after that? would she even wanted to see me? what am i doing here anyways? she doesn't seem to notice me' Yumi pounder this questions as she slowly walked at the of the bed where sachiko was._

"Onee-sama" Yumi said and quickly cover her mouth when she noticed she had voice out what she was thinking. She take a look a sachiko who doesn't seem to notice her, that's what she thought but when sachiko open her eyes slowly all she could say is "Your finally awake Onee-sama"

* * *

(I just change the point of view it still continue enjoy!)

"Yumi!" Sachiko exclaimed suddenly sitting up but only to be pushed down by yumi.

"You might have concussion, stay in bed" Yumi whipered while letting go of sachiko and moving her right hand to sachiko's face wiping the tears that are formed in her eyes while her other hand gently caress the latter's hair.

"Yumi" sachiko whispered back while gazing at Yumi's Brown eyes but she noticed that that's not the eyes of her petite soeur, it's not the eye's that always made her smile when she saw, their are a certain emotions that she saw that she can't put into words, until she remember that it was the same expression Yumi had the last time she saw her eight years ago.

"Yumi, i missed you" Sachiko murmured while she slowly raised her left hand to caress yumi's cheek but before she had the chance to do, Yumi pulled away from her and walked away from the bed. Sachiko stand out of the bed and walked toward yumi who's gazing outside the window, as she ignoring the headache she had been feeling. she wrapped her hand around Yumi's shoulder and rest her head at the latter's back.

"Yumi, please don't leave me again" Sachiko whisper at yumi's ear that made yumi felt a shiver run to her spine and made her turn to look at sachiko in the eye's and quickly look away.

"I can't promise you anything Onee-sama" Yumi replied and started to walk away from sachiko again.

_'Yumi do you really hate me? do i still have the placed inside your heart? have you already forgotten our love for each other" sachiko thought as tears started to form in her eye's again._

"Then could you at lease promise me to answer whatever i'm about to tell you?" Sachiko said in a mumble

"As i said i can't prom-"

"Please" Sachiko begged as she look at yumi's eyes

Yumi could'nt bring herself to say no to Sachiko when she saw the eye's of the person she loved.

"Okay" Yumi said with an honest look on her eyes.

"Tell me yumi why did you leave the night when we promised to meet each other" (if you guys are confused her i'll tell about it in the next chapter)

"I'ts because of you"

"What did i do wrong Yumi?" Sachiko asked

"You know why onee-sama" Yumi said

Before sachiko could say something yumi already leave the room leaving sachiko confused.

* * *

Yumi walked out of the front gate of Sachiko's House and walked toward the parking lot where she park her Suzuki Hayabusa GSXR1300 motorcycle. When she get their she get on it and went her best friend Yoshino.

When she got there, only Rei's mom was in the house she said that Rei and Yoshino had gone to their friend's house, Shimako. After that information Yumi went straight to Shimako's House.

* * *

Shimako was woken by a loud knocking sound, only to find out it was Rei and Yoshino.

"What take you so long?" Yoshino stormed

"i just woke up" Shimako answered leading the two inside the house.

"Take a seat"

Just like what Shimako said Yoshino and Rei took a seat at the living room.

"Now care to tell me why your here?" as she too took a seat.

"Yumi is back to Japan."

"..." their are silence for a minuite before shimako speak again.

"Could you repeat that again" Shimako said checking to see if she heard Yoshino right.

"Yumi is back to Japan" Yoshino repeated getting irritated at shimako.

"What? When?" Shimako said in a surprised voice that startled Rei and Yoshino because they had never seen her acted like this.

"Last night but she not 'Fukuzawa Yumi'" Rei replied

"What do you mean?"

"She changed her name to 'Isabella Baldwin'" Yoshino replied

"Wait, you guys don't mean that she's the famous singer 'Isabella Baldwin' do you?" Shimako asked in disbelief

"Yup That's her" both Rei and Yoshino replied

"How did you guys find out"

Then Yoshino told her that they saw her at the airport.

"Does Sachiko already know?" Shimako asked

"I'll tell you the whole story" Yoshino answered

**_(i cut some parts here but not the dialogs just like i said in the beginning if your confuse read chapter 3 again)_**

_"Rei, Yoshino what are you doing here?" Sachiko said as she walk toward the 2 person who now was startled to see her here._

_"Sachiko i thought you'll be back until next week?" Rei said in a surprised voice as Yoshino continue to knock on the door._

_"They cancel my meeting at France, what r u doing here?"Sachiko said looking bewildered to Yoshino._

_"Umm... nothing just going to a friend of ours." Yoshino replied. Then she heard someone walking at the other door until the sound of the doorknob turns, and they saw the person they haven't seen in 8 years._

_"Vincent!" Sachiko exclaimed while looking at him with fierce eyes. _

_"Ohhh Sachiko whatcha doing here? Yoshino and Rei too!" Vincent said happily smiling at them ignoring the three fierce glares that the three people are giving him like ready to strangle him in any minute._

_"Stop acting dumbfounded where is this person your so called "Isabella Baldwin"?" Yoshino shouted while keeping a fierce glare at him and Rei holding her both arm to keep her not to punch him. _

_"Ohh your looking for Yumi she went out with her family to celebrate looking at the time their probably at the lobby now" vincent said innocently. _

_"Yumi! she's here?" sachiko asked trying to convince herself that she's not dreaming._

_"Yup she's at the lobby"_

_Sachiko was about to run to the elevator when Vincent said something to her._

_"Say hello to your fiancé for me or should i say my brother"_

_Sachiko ignored Vincent as she run toward the elevator then as the elevator open she saw the person she had cared and loved the most. She walked slowly to yumi but as she did she felt getting lighter and lighter until she notice she was in the arm's of yumi and had pass out._

_Rei and Yoshino run toward yumi to help sachiko but yumi stop them._

_"I'll take care of her, Rei could you give me her house address" Yumi asked and Rei nodded._

_"I'll inform you after i take care of her" Yumi said as Rei and Yoshino watched as the elevator door closed._

"Have you talked to yumi yet?" Shimako asked Yoshino after she finished telling her what happened.

Before Yoshino could answer someone knocked at the door.

"why is their so many people coming to my house" shimako asked herself and walked toward the door and open it.

"Hi" yumi said with a smile in her face.

* * *

ME!- okay that's it for this chapter sorry if i cut it their it's night already and i still have to do my homework so see you next chapter! (i'll post it tomorrow i promise cross my heart)

CIAO! Pls. tell give me review even if it's a bad review i'll try to accept it (sobs) So pls Review!


	5. Chapter 5

ME!- Okay time to write a story =D here's chapter 5! tnx 4 reading! =D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS(BUT IN MY IMAGINATION I DO!)

* * *

**All i need is you chapter 5 (yay chapter 5) \( ^ _^)/**

Yumi knock at the door and waited for someone to open it. When someone has finally open it she saw shimako standing in front of her.

"Hi" Yumi said

"Yumi!" Shimako exclaimed not expecting yumi to show up at her house.

"What are you doing here?" Shimako asked

"I heard Rei and Yoshino is here and i think i'll also pay visit to you" Yumi explained as she hugged Shimako.

"Good to see you again yumi" shimako said as she freed herself from the hug.

"Good to see you to shimako" Yumi said wearing a smile at her face.

"Hey how come you hugged her before me." Yoshino said with a pout as she made her way to yumi and hug her.

"sorry" yumi said with a giggle.

"You got a lot to tell me yumi" yoshino said freeing herself from the hug.

"before that why don't you guys come in the house first" Rei suggested as she also hugged yumi.

"good to see you again yumi"

"Good to see you to Rei" yumi said as they walked inside the house.

"Now yumi, are you gonna tell me something?" Yoshino said she the four of them sit in the living room.

"Don't force her Yoshino" Rei said

"Tnx for worrying about me Rei, but could you guys call all the yamayurikai first i would like to tell it with all of them hearing it" Yumi informed

"yeah i think it would be better if they know that you are here" Shimako said

"then i'll call them where are we all gonna meet?" Yoshino asked

" At my house tomorrow i'll give you all the direction were it is"

* * *

(The next day)

"So where's my Yumi!" Sei Demanded with a pout, bugging yoshino and shimako.

"Sei stop bugging them!" Youko scolded sei

"Youko come on we'd been waiting for about an hour already outside this big gate " Sei scolded back

"Sei got a point youko" Eriko said

"Yumi should be here in any muinute now" Shimako answered

"Anyway anyone saw Sachiko-sama?" Touko asked

"She's not coming today its her parent's anniversary so we didn't invite her." Yoshino answered

"Sa-chan is such a party killer" Sei said and was about to tease yoshino when a black Lamborghini car stop in front of them. They watch as the passenger seat open and revealing a women with a light brown shoulder length hair wearing a black trench coat and a high hills shoes. Her eyes merge in with the sunlight revealing a color of the sunset. The yamayurikai was wearing a widen eyes with admiration when they saw yumi except for shimako, Yoshino and Rei who had seen her yesterday.

"Do i have something on my face?" Yumi asked that made them come back into their thoughts

"Ohhh, my yumi is all grown up now!" Sei said while jumping to yumi giving her a big hug

"Good to see you again sei" yumi said hugging her back

"Good to see you too yumi" sei said while freeing herself from the hug

"Good to see you Eriko-sama, youko-sama, touko-chan, noriko-chan and nana-chan" Yumi said with a teary eyes hugging them all at once

"Good to see you to yumi" eriko, youko, noriko and nana replied

"Good to see you again Onee-sama" Touko said as they all free from the hug

"Where is your house yumi? all i can see here is a big gate and a forest inside it " yoshino asked

"Sorry to made you all wait here a long time, i'll open the gate now" yumi said and was about to get the keys at her car when

"Don't worry about it yumi i'll open it" a man in a black suit said getting out of the drivers seat

"Vincent!" The yamayurikai exclaimed, surprise to see Vincent here

"Hi ya!" vincent replied smiling widely at them as he walk toward the door and open it

"What is '_He' _doing here?" Yoshino asked yumi while she point at vincent

"i'll explain later" Yumi answered while she get in her car and the yamayurikai when to a mini van they rented, when vincent finished opening the door he went back to the driver's seat and indicate a sign to youko who's driving the mini van to follow them.

When they where inside all the yamayurikai could see is a forest left and right and a road in the middle this continue about 5-10 min. until they where welcomed by a smell of a salt water, and vast water surrounded them. the reflection of the sun shimmered to the water made it glow into the color of sapphire. The the yamayurikai all felt a warm glowing inside of them at the sight. They continue following yumi and vincent toward east of the sea until they came to stop revealing a Modern Oceanic Mansion. They had parked their cars in front of the house.

Yumi step out of the car as her companion also did. She lead them inside the living room and offer them a tea.

"Wow, your house is so big!" Yoshino exclaimed while scrutinizing the living room.

"How can you afford all of this Onee-sama!" Touko asked in disbelief

"I got it as a gift from my friend at United states." Yumi answered taking a sip from her tea

"A gift! who would give someone like this! They most have asked for a payment other than money! Tell me yumi what did you do in U.S?" Sei asked

"I guess i'll explain it now, 8 years ago Vincent asked me to come with him to U.S to do a singing career. He know a band in america who need a singer and accepted it. In order for me to do that i change my name to Isabella Baldwin. We started recording songs and we became famous. I meet the person who give this house to me while i was having a concert at New York. After a couple of years after that we started to travel around the world to do a World Tour, were here in japan for about a month to do a tour" Yumi explained what had happen to this past 8 years.

"Wow, well "isabella" is their anything you need to tell us?" Sei asked in a jokingly wearing a big grin on her face.

"Actually i do" Yumi replied in a serious tone that made sei wipe her gin out of her faced.

Yumi put her tea cup to the table and walked toward vincent who was standing next to the wall and said

"Vincent and i are getting married"

* * *

Me!- Yay! sorry if i cut it there but i'm really tired anyway if you guys like it PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME! TNX A LOT WHO READ MY STORY!

PLEASE REVIEW! _HAVE MERCY ON ME!_ (puppy eyes)


	6. Chapter 6

**ME!- Sorry if this is so late! I have to review for test and get my grades up to get ready for high school 8P anyways here's Chapter 6 so don't cry haha lol Tnx for the people who review my story i really appreciate it (crying) OKAY THEN **

**ENJOY!(listening to futatsu no kodou to akai tsumi and rondo by ON/OFF)**

**Please continue reviewing!**

**All I need is you chapter 6 (yay chapter 6) \( ^_^)/**

**-O-**

"Vincent and i are getting married" Yumi declared that made all the people in the room choke while their drinking their tea and their eyes widen

"What?when?H-How?" Yoshino stormed while she got up from her seat and went where yumi was and stare eye to eye at her "..." Yoshino emphasize every word

"That enough Yoshino" Youko said while she put her tea down the table and walk over yumi and shake her hand

"Congratulation" Youko congratulate and smile both at yumi and vincent

"Thank You" Yumi replied while broking the shake watch as Youko grab Yoshino's arm and they went to sit down again.

"Congratulations Yumi and Vincent" Sei, Eriko, Rei, Noriko, Shimako and Nana congratulate. They all now that the only way for them to help yumi is to support her right now.

"Thank You" Yumi replied with a smile. They all notice that her face might be smiling but her eyes is full sadness and hurt.

"So- When's the wedding?" Sei asked braking the silence that nobody seems to notice as all of them are deep in thoughts.

"Were planning it next month after our world tour here in Japan" Vincent answered while wrapping his left hand around Yumi's shoulder.

-O-

After 2 hours

"Bye Yumi!" the yamayurikai said their good byes except for touko

"Onee-sama can I talk to you privately" Touko asked while looking at Vincent and back to Yumi

"Vincent give us a minute" Yumi said

"Yeah sure i'll prepare some snacks then" Vincent answered while heading straight to the kitchen leaving Yumi and Touko at the living room.

"want to walk at the beach" Yumi offered. Touko didn't say anything instead give a nod as an answer. They walked toward the beach silently listening to the sound of waves made by the sea.

"Are you really sure about this?" Touko asked as they continue to walk at the shore.

"I answer that 3 years ago didn't I?" Yumi answered

"I didn't think your serious back then" Touko answered while recalling back the memories that happened 3 years ago.

_Flashback_

_"Yeah i'm going now I just arrive here in Los Angeles, Yeah Bye" Touko said while she hang up her phone. She walked over the black car that was waiting for her arrival._

_"Good Afternoon Madame" The driver said his greetings _

_Good Afternoon, to the Gordan West Hollywood pls." Touko said _

_"Yes Mam" _

_After a couple minutes of drive they reach their destination. Touko headed toward the restaurant where she will meet up with her client. She was about to sit down when someone with shoulder length hair caught her eyes._

_'Is that Onee-sama?' She thought as she walked over where that person is._

_"Onee-sama?" Touko asked_

_"Touko? What are you doing here?" Yumi asked as she got up from her seat_

_"I'm having a meeting here, What about you?" Touko asked while she hugged yumi_

_"I'm here to-" _

_"Yumi! I'll go out for a minute" Vincent Shouted across the room not minding the people who stared at him. Yumi give a nod to him signing him 'Okay'._

_"Vincent? What is he doing her with you" Touko asked with a slight anger_

_"Sit down for a minute I'll explained everything" Yumi commanded. Touko followed what yumi told her to do._

_"I'll explained everthing just wipe that glare at my face" Yumi said_

_"What do you me to do smile at you after knowing all this years your with that guy. Onee-sama did you forget everything that he did to you and Sachiko-sama?" Touko complained while she continue to glare at Yumi._

_"Touko, listen to me for a second, He was the only one who supported me when i need company, he's the only person who listen to me when i need someone, As much as i want to hate him for doing what he did but even if he didn't did it every outcome will still be the same-We will still be not together, Were not destine to be with each other." Yumi said whispering the last sentence but loud enough for touko to hear._

_"But is this really what you want? to be together with that imbecile person!" Touko asked but with a calm voice. She know how hard it is for Yumi to let go everthing that happen and it hurt's her to see her Onee-sama like this._

_"Yes and I already accept him as my fiancée" Yumi answered _

_"Wha-What?" Touko exclaimed_

_"Touko can you give me a favor" Yumi asked and reach for touko's hand_

_"Can you not tell the yamayurikai about this especially her" Yumi asked while she squeeze touko's hand_

_"Okay but tell me why? why did you accept to marry him?Are you sure about this?" Touko asked sincerely_

_Yumi was silent for a minute before saying_

_"I guess because I love him" Yumi answered that made touko stop asking question_

_"How is she?" Yumi asked_

_"She doing fine she's taking over the family business" Touko answered knowing fully who the 'she' was._

_ "Did you really not love her anymore? She's getting married next month" Touko asked but when yumi didn't answer she said _

_"Just to give you an advice Onee-sama, Love isn't all about happiness it's about pain and hardship too" Touko adviced as she went to where her client was._

_End of Flashback_

"Do you really love him?" Touko asked that made both stop walking and look at each other.

"Yes" Yumi answered without any hesitation

"Do you know that Sachiko-sama didn't get married?" Touko asked that made yumi flinch

"Are you still gonna marry him?"

"Yes" Yumi answered

-O-

Yumi lay down on the bed while she recall the events that happened this morning.

_'Do you really love him?' _

_'No' _

_'Are you still gonna marry him?'_

_'Only to get away'_

_'Do you know that Sachiko-sama didn't get married?'_

_'No' _

Yumi walk over the window and asked herself

'Do I still love her?'

* * *

This only half of the chapter i have to go to school i'll post half of it later of the day-kay pls. review


	7. Chapter 7

**ME!- Sorry if this is so late! Chapter 7 so don't cry haha lol Tnx for the people who review my story i really appreciate it (crying) OKAY THEN **

**ENJOY!(listening to piano (final fantasy))**

**Please continue reviewing!**

**All I need is you chapter 7 (yay chapter 7) \( ^_^)/**

**-O-**

**NOTE: DON'T TRUST ME IF I SAY I WILL UPDATE =P (I'm Lazy)**

**and THE PAST IS FINALLY HERE!(ur welcome LOL) "bowing"**

'Do I still love her?'

_of course you do after all that's why you came here to settle the things that should have been settle 8 years ago._

Yumi pounder this question as she recall what happen, after she left Sachiko, when she reject Yumi's offer. (chapter 3 if u don't remember when Sachiko reject yumi's offer)

_Yumi run as fast she can not worrying where ever her feet will lead her. Who would be? If your heart felt as though it would burst from pain, the pain that make you want to just die, a pain that always remind you that your hope is slowly sinking through the depth of darkness, and most of all the pain that will constantly remind you that you and the person you love is never meant for each other and will never will. _

_'Run, just Run, nothing else matter just Run and nothing more' yumi thought over and over again as tears slowly made their way to her cheek. She run and run until she felt that her knees would give up and it did. She cover her eye trying to stop her tears from falling but it only worsen. She cry and cry until rain started to pour. Minutes might have only gone by but it felt like eternity for yumi. When she felt a little better she open her eyes and notice that she was at the park and she was alone. She remember how she was holding Sachiko's hand and their fingers entwined while they walk around the park telling stories to each other and also the place where They had confess their feelings for each other. That had been the happiest day that Yumi had been, she would never have thought that she would be back only to be mourning as she cried her aching heart. This memory have been a precious treasure to her but it seems so...surreal to her now. Yumi look at the sky, close eyes and let the rain drop to her face as it merge together with her tears. she stayed to this position until she notice that the rain stop falling to her face, she slowly open her eyes and revealed Vincent while he hold the umbrella over Yumi. They stared at each other not saying anything until Yumi broke her gaze at him and broke the silence._

_"..what...are..you doing...here?" Yumi asked in between sobs. While she gently wipe the tears from her eyes._

_"I...I saw you running and followed you...I thought you need some company" Vincent answered as she kneed down to yumi._

_ "You?" Yumi chuckle " I don't need your company" _

_"..." Vincent said nothing as he help yumi get up._

_"come on, you need to get up"_

_"I don't need your help! just get away from me! Do you think i would forgive you after what you did to me, to us, you ruined our lives!" Yumi shouted while she punch Vincent to the shoulder but he only hugged her in return while the umbrella fell beside them. Yumi was to tired to free from his hugged and only let out all the pain that she was feeling and cry to his shoulder. _

_ "I know that you might not forgive me from telling your relationship to sachiko's parents and grandfather and announcing the wedding at Sachiko's graduation party but i'm only saving you for the consequences that will happen, you know that sooner or later everything will end up the same thing as it end up happening now." Vincent advised as he tighten his hugged to her. No more words had been said after that as they remain under the cold rain._

_Yumi knows that Vincent was right, that everything will end up the same way as it is now, but Yumi wished that even in just a little bit of time she would still be able to be with Sachiko and she would try to fight their love. _

_She release his hugged from her walking back to her house ignoring Vincent and the people who looked at her with sympathy and digust. When she arrive home she felt relieve that no one's home and continue to her room. She lay down on her bed and fell in a deep sleep ignoring the fact that she's drench from the rain. That very same night she had dreamed of Sachiko leaving her and she just stood there watching as her back gradually get smaller and smaller until it was out of sight._

_The Next Day...(are you crying?)_

_ Yumi was praying to the Maria's Statue when she heard foot steps coming from her back. She knew instantly who it was after all she would never forget the scent of her Onee-sama. She finish her prayer and greeted her Onee-sama._

_"Good morning Onee-sama" Yumi greeted in a low voice but loud enough for Sachiko to hear._

_"Morning Yumi" Sachiko replied she looked at Yumi whom she notice looking at the floor. _

_"Yumi? look at me" Sachiko said _

_"Sorry Onee-sama but i have to go" Yumi said while she turn around and started walking away, but Sachiko caught her wrist and force her to look at her. She was shocked to see when Yumi eye's is puff and in a color of hue._

_"Yumi! what happen?" Sachiko asked in surprised she hold yumi's cheek with her left hand. 'Why is her eyes so swollen? i know that she might cried like i did but i never would have thought she would cry to the point her eye's is so swollen.' Sachiko thought worriedly._

_"It's nothing" Yumi answered while she push Sachiko's hand away to her face._

_"What do you mean nothing your eye's is so swollen?" Sachiko asked worriedly _

_"I better go Onee-sama, see you soon" Yumi said and quickly left before Sachiko can say another word. She watched as Yumi walked away._

_After noon at the Rose Mansion...(getting bored anyone what to entertain me to continue writing?)_

_Yumi acted normal but everyone can see that she's forcing herself, after the meeting Sachiko asked Yumi to stay and she agreed._

_"What is it Onee-sama?" Yumi asked after the other member of the yamayurikai left._

_"I want you to have this" Sachiko handed yumi a piece of paper that's folded in half. Yumi gladly accept the paper and was about to open it when Sachiko took her hand and lean for a kissed, yumi was trying to break free but Sachiko was holding her both hand with her right hand at the back and her left hand at her waist. Having no choice to do anything she close her eyes and kissed Sachiko back. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes until both needed to breath and broke the kiss. Sachiko then hugged Yumi after she release yumi's hand. and whisper to her ear _

_"Read the paper when you got home" Sachiko said while she release her from the hug and cupped Yumi's face and said_

_"I Love you...always remember" After that Sachiko left a bewildered Yumi._

* * *

**MAN! AM I TIRED! SORRY IF I CUT IT THEIR BUT IT WILL CONTINUE NEXT CHAPTER! THE PAST I MEAN...**

REVIEW! REVIEW! PLS.! 

**I Won't write if you don't review...(jkjkjkjk)**

**HAVE A FANCY DAYS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ME!-****chapter 8 Tnx for the people who review my story i really appreciate it (crying) i'll give you a story you review me! SORRY IF I JUST UPDATED NOW! **

**OKAY THEN ****ENJOY!(listening to piano (final fantasy))**

**Please continue reviewing!**

**All I need is you chapter 8 (yay chapter 8) \( ^_^)/**

I don't own anything except for the plot...

**NOTE: DON'T TRUST ME IF I SAY I WILL UPDATE =P (I'm Lazy)**

**All I need is you chapter 8 (yay chapter 8) \( ^_^)/**

_"I Love you...always remember" After that Sachiko left a bewildered Yumi. _

_-O- **YUMI'S POV **_

_I stood frozen as i watch her close the door. I felt my knee started to get weaken and collapse at the floor. It might have been mins. or hours but, I kept my gaze; not even blink at a now close door. (I felt like i wrote a poem-don't you think so?) _

_I raise my hand to my lips as I recall what just happen..._

(Flash-your-back)

_"I want you to have this" Sachiko handed yumi a piece of paper that's folded in half. Yumi gladly accept the paper and was about to open it when Sachiko took her hand and lean for a kissed, yumi was trying to break free but Sachiko was holding her both hand with her right hand at the back and her left hand at her waist. Having no choice to do anything she close her eyes and kissed Sachiko back. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes until both needed to breath and broke the kiss. Sachiko then hugged Yumi after she release yumi's hand. and whisper to her ear_

_"Read the paper when you got home" Sachiko said while she release her from the hug and cupped Yumi's face and said_

_"I Love you...always remember" After that Sachiko left a bewildered Yumi._

_(End of Flash-your-back)_

_Noticing her position Yumi raise herself with a help of a nearby chair._

_'What just-happen?' She thought 'right, the letter' she whispered trying to avoid to think about the kiss._

___"Read the paper when you got home" She remember Sachiko said. She took her bag and left the Rose Mansion while holding the letter in her left hand felling that it was the most valuable piece of object. After few thought that she might lose it if she hold it she put the letter to her bag._

* * *

-0- **Sachiko's POV**

_Sachiko went straight to home after she left Yumi at the Rose Mansaion. She greeted her maids and went straight to her bedroom. Dropping her facade she lay down to her bed and recall what just happen this afternoon at the Rose Mansion._

___"I want you to have this" Sachiko handed yumi a piece of paper that's folded in half. Yumi gladly accept the paper and was about to open it when Sachiko took her hand and lean for a kissed, yumi was trying to break free but Sachiko was holding her both hand with her right hand at the back and her left hand at her waist. Having no choice to do anything she close her eyes and kissed Sachiko back. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes until both needed to breath and broke the kiss. Sachiko then hugged Yumi after she release yumi's hand._

_Sachiko stare at the ceiling as she touch her lips remembering how Yumi's lips fit perfectly to hers and how soft it felt; she blushed at this memory after all that was her first kiss. But she still have things to do, she knows that Yumi might be confused why she kiss her. She quickly change her school uniform and wear her kimono as she prepare to visit her grandfather._

_She heard a soft knock to her chamber and order him to come in._

_"Ms. Ogasawara Sachiko-sama your grandfather is waiting for your arrival to his office" _

_"Thank you, you could leave now" Sachiko ordered, After she heard the door close she let out a sigh while she get ready to what she's about to do._

_'I hope this will work' Sachiko thought as she compose herself and started to walk to her grandfather's office._

_'Yumi'_

* * *

-o- **YUMI's POV**

_When Yumi got home she noticed that no one's home._

_'That's wierd they should be home now' Yumi thought as she search her house for any letter hey might have left but to no avail she didn't found any. _

_"__They wouldn't just left unless it's an emergency. I mean they where just here this morning." Yumi thought while she try to remember what happen at the morning._

_'Wait there were not here this morning, i was to caught up what happen yesterday and thought they where here, Yesterday they where also not here when i come home afternoon' Yumi pounder this thought while worry started to appear on her face._

_'No they couldn't have been in an accident' Whit this thought yumi drop her bag at the living room and run outside while constantly calling_

_"Mom! Dad! Yuki!" _

_"Yumi what are you doing there screaming?" _

_"Mrs. Chicako have you seen my parents?" Yumi asked. Mrs. Chicako is a friend to the Fukuzawa Family and they live next to them._

_"No but I've seen some people came here yesterday they where in a black Mercedes Benz and wearing black tuxedo and glasses._

* * *

-o- _**Sachiko's POV**_

_Sachiko stood outside her Grandfather's office and take a deep breath before knocking._

_"Come in" She heard a deep voice said. _

_When she enter the office she saw her grandfather sitting behind his desk and Suguru sitting at the coach in front of his desk while Vincent stand behind her Grandfather._

_"Sit down Sachiko" her grandfather said after she close the door. She too a sit opposite Where Suguru was sitting._

_"Sachiko, Suguru I called you here today to make an announcement" her Grandfather said_

_"You both know that your wedding will be after you graduate collage am I correct?"_

_"Yes" Both sachiko and suguru answered_

_"Well then, I'm planning to speed up the wedding, Both of you are in collage student now and I'm planning the wedding next month"_

_"What!" Both Sachiko and Suguru said loosing their control._

_"When did you decide this?" Suguru asked _

_"After talking to your brother here Vincent" _

_"Vincent? why do you always mind other people's affair! isn't it enough when you told Sachiko and my relationship to our parents! and now-"_

_"I'm not marrying him, not next month, or years not ever" Sachiko interrupted Suguru._

_"And how are you planning to do that Sachiko?" Sachiko's Grandfather asked _

_"You can throw me to the trash but I'm not marrying Suguru I'm gonna live with yumi" Sachiko answered_

_"HAHAHAHA" Sachiko's Grandfather laugh which made Sachiko frowned _

_"You think you can do that? You'll have nothing Sachiko nothing!"_

_"try me" Sachiko challenged as she started to walk to the door._

_"How are you gonna do that sachiko if I have the Fukuzawa Family?" His Grandfather said that made Sachiko stop walking and tun around._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sachiko yelled while slamming her hand to his grandfather's desk._

_"Nothing I simply just take them to Kobe with a help of Vincent here" _

_Sachiko look at her Grandfather and Vincent with much hatred that she ever look at anyone._

_"Tell you what sachiko I'll make a deal with you" _

_"What?"_

_"if you could make yumi to stay with you and not leave the country I'll let you do whatever you want" Sachiko's Grandfather said which _

_made Sachiko frown. 'That's easy why would he try dealing that?'_

_"but if you failed you'll marry Suguru"_

_"I accept"_

_

* * *

_

**That's it! Wait for the next chapter promise it will be much faste than this one I have Basketball practice and getting ready for midterm exams so when i got home it will be like 8:00 pm and i have to do my homework so...**

**REVIEW PLS.**


	9. Chapter 9

**ME!-****chapter 8 Tnx for the people who review my story i really appreciate it (crying) i'll give you a story you review me! SORRY IF I JUST UPDATED NOW! **

**OKAY THEN ****ENJOY!(listening to christina grimmie i love her voice so much!) die hard fun!**

**Please continue reviewing!**

**All I need is you chapter 9 (yay chapter 9) \( ^_^)/**

I don't own anything except for the plot...

**NOTE: DON'T TRUST ME IF I SAY I WILL UPDATE =P (I'm Lazy)**

**All I need is you chapter 9 (yay chapter 9) \( ^_^)/**

___"I accept"_

_"Good that's a compromise then, Vincent escort back the fukuzawa family to their house." Sachiko's Grandfather commanded_

_"Hai" Vincent answered while he walk toward the door._

_"Well then Sachiko shall we have dinner?"_

_-o-_

_Yumi run as fast as she can until she was at her destination. When she open the door she rush to the nearest phone and was about to call Sachiko when-_

_"What's the rush Yumi?" a man wearing a polo asked._

_"Yuki! where were you? where's mom and dad?" Yumi asked with a worry and relief expression._

_"Calm down, mom's upstairs with dad" Yuki answered while he put his hand to her sister's shoulder._

_"Where were you guys?" Yumi asked with a much calmer expression but their still a sign of worry with her voice._

_"Didn't Vincent tell you?" Yuki asked taking his hands off Yumi's shoulder and a frown can be seen on his face_

_"Tell me what?" Yumi asked curiously_

_"He invited us to Kobe regarding with business, someone has been willing to invest to dad's company!" Yuki said enthusiastically_

_ "Really? but why didn't he told me about it?" Yumi frown_

_"No idea, anyway i have to go" Yuki said while he turn around and started walking toward the door. After he shut he door he went to the living room and grab her stuff and went straight to her room. When she's inside she shut the door behind her and flop down the bed. _

_'arrggg i have a headache...i need to take a shower' yumi thought while she started getting up and grab her towel and wet straight to the bathroom. While inside she shred her clothes of her body and went to the shower. She turn the knob releasing the water. She shiver as cold droplets of water hit her body. She close her eyes ans sigh._

_'So many things happen today... running around the neighborhood to search for my family, talking to sachiko...Sachiko, i wish she was here with me i miss her' Yumi raised her right hand to his lips while her right hand hold her left elbow._

_'her...her lips tastes like honey...it's so intoxicating...and..addictive...I want to kiss her' Yumi blushed at this thought she felt her body getting warmer every second not minding the cold water that's covering her body._

_After yumi finished taking a shower, she got dressed and headed downstairs. She saw her bag in the living room and remembered the letter sachiko has given her._

You are my strength  
my sunshine  
my treasure  
my world  
my crush  
my everything  
my heart's desire  
you are my greatest love.

with love, Sachiko (P.S. call me when you get this) =)

_Yumi smiled at it and immediately call sachiko. She waited a few minutes before someone answered the phone. _

_"Ogasawara residence" _

_"Gonkingenyou, could i please talk to Ogasawara Sachiko" _

_"May i asked who is this?" _

_"Uhh.. Fukuzawa Yumi"_

_"Please hold on a second"_

_-o-_

_I was planning what i would do next after grandfather talked to me, when i heard a knock on the door._

_"come in"_

_"Ogasawara-sama please excuse my intrusion but, Ms. Fukuzawa Yumi is on the phone asking for you"_

_"I'll take the phone, thank you" Sachiko said after the butler give's the phone to her and left the room._

_" Onee-sama?"_

_"Yumi"_

_There was a complete silence until yumi broke it._

_"Umm... i got your letter" Yumi said shyly_

_"ohhh...is that so, did you like it?" _

_"Yes" is all yumi could say._

_"Yumi... i know that we've been in a bad term to each other but would you mind if...if you'd give me another chance to prove to you how much i love you" Sachiko asked hesitantly, she was afraid the Yumi would reject her._

_"I...I don't know" Yumi answered she badly wanted to say yes but she was afraid of getting hurt again. _

_"Please yumi give me another chance" Sachiko pleaded_

_"I...Okay"_

_"Really?" Sachiko asked delightfully _

_"Yes, but would you promise me something?" Yumi asked_

_"Anything"_

_"If this didn't work out would you give up on me? I know it's a selfish request but, i don't want to get hurt again and again knowing that i could never give up on you" Yumi answered with a single tear escaped her eyes._

_"Yumi... i...i can't promise anything" Sachiko answered but immediately regret what she just say.' What the hell are saying sachiko, you should'nt have said that, you should have said that everything would work out' Sachiko thoughts_

_"At least, promise me you would try"_

_"I promise"_

_"Thank you"_

_"Yumi would you go on a dinner with me tomorrow night, at the downtown restaurant?"_

_"I would love to"_

_"alright then, i'll pick you up, see you tomorrow, i love you bye"_

_"I love you too bye"_

_-o-_

_The following day..._

_Yumi went shopping with her brother at the mall to help her pick up a dress for Yumi's dinner tonight._

_"What about this dress?" Yumi asked while showing her brother a red silk dress that cut to her knee and strapless. _

_"no, it doesn't really it your style" Yuki aswered_

_"What am i going to wear! we've been here for about 2 hours and i still could'nt find a dress" Yumi said in a frustrated voice._

_"Look how about you stop picking anything you see and actually pick a dress you like"_

_"Okay..okay" Yumi answered _

_She continue to looked around when she saw a white dress hanging in the front of the cashier's desk._

_"This is it"_

_-o-_

_later that evening..._

_Sachiko knocked on the fukuzawa door and was greeted by yuki._

_"Sachiko-sama, yumi coming cdown in a minute, until then would you like to come in?"_

_"Yes, thank you"_

_After sachiko entered the house her jawed drop as she watched yumi descended the stairs. She wore a snow white dress that ran from the bottom of her knees to the top of her chest. A silk scarf, the color of the morning sky, was wrapped around her waist, held by a silver pendant on her left side. A small oval medallion hung from a thin necklace around her neck. Segments on the medallion were equal in color to her waist band, as well as to the little round earrings dangling from her ears. She was truly a work of beauty._

_"You looked amazing" Sachiko and Yumi said the same time._

_"Thank you" they both said again and laughed._

_"Want to get going?" Sachiko asked_

_"With pleasure"_

_-o-_

_When they reached their destination Yumi was awed how the resturant looked like. Sachiko reached for Yumi's hand and entwined their fingers. They walked holding hands together until they have to seperate their hands in order for them to sit down._

_"This is amazing, thank you" Yumi said _

_"I'll do anything for you" Sachiko stared at yumi until both are lost in their own world._

_"Hello ladies may i take your order?" The waiter interupted_

_"Ummm... yes what would be your special for tonight?"Sachiko asked_

_"We are serving our Chef's special alfredo pasta and lobster tonight"_

_"Great i'll take two alfredo pasta and two goulash soup"_

_"Any drinks you would like to add?"_

_"Could i have a red wine? how about you yumi?"_

_"Green tea"_

_"okay then ladies enjoy your evening"_

_-o-_

_couple hours later..._

_"I have a nice evening" Yumi said while smiling at sachiko._

_"I have too" Sachiko said while returning the smile._

_They are now in front of the resturant and just finish eating._

_"Onee-sama, would you mind if i go back inside i need to use the restroom"_

_"No, of course not, do you want me to come with you?"_

_"no it's fine"_

_"alright i'll wait here" sachiko answered somewhat disappointed._

_Sachiko watched as Yumi walked inside the restaurant again._

_-o-_

_I washed my hands at the sink and dry it with a paper towel._

_'this have been the best dinner i have in the past few weeks.'_

_After i was done i got out of the restroom and look for sachiko. When i was near her i saw her with someone. 'Wait...isn't.. that Suguru? what is he doing here?'_

_i was about to approached them but i stop when i saw what their doing. _

_'Wha..I'm dreaming right?..right?' _

_In front of me was sachiko and suguru making out._

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY IF I UPDATED THIS REALLY LATE!**

**GOMENASAI!**

**tHE THING IS I HAVE A LOT OF THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT FOR EXAMPLE I'M ALWAYS LATE GOING HOME BECAUSE OF SOFTBALL PRACTICE AND I NEED TO DO MY HOMEWORK ALSO I'M AT MATH HONORS SO I NEED TO STUDY FOR THE REGENDS THEN THEIR HIGHSCHOOL NEXT YEAR...**

**SCHOOL'S TO MUCH WORK...**

**ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER OR HATE IT WHAT EVER YOU SAY PLS. FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**R&R-READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
